Rheumatic disorder, such as arthritis, generally refer to inflammation, degeneration, or metabolic derangement of the joints and the like. Arthritis is the most common cause of the disorder, affecting 1% of the world's population. Whereas pain is a common complaint, the most devastating effect is inflammation. Non-steroid anti-flammatory drugs (NSAIDs) have been the main form of treatment due to their ability to inhibit production of inflammation-enhancing prostaglandins. However, NSAIDs have been known to be associated with multiple gastrointestinal side-effects, such as gastric ulceration.
Another form of treatment, COX-2 inhibitors, have been found to elevate risk of vascular thrombosis. Another form of treatment, TENS (transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation), is the procedure of applying controlled, low voltage electrical pulses to the nervous system by passing electricity through the skin via electrodes. TENS is unique in that it exerts pain-relieving effect by activating built-in control mechanisms of the nervous system.
However, following prolonged studies, TENS has been shown not to be a panacea, rather its pain-relieving effect often declined rapidly with time. Thus, it is unknown if TENS provides long term effect.
Ginsenosides are steroid-like compounds found exclusively in the plant genus Panax. Ginsenosides, through administration of ginseng, have been known to cause different reactions. Some enhance muscle tone, others regulate blood sugar, and others stimulate the central nervous system. Due to the different effects of ginsenosides, it has difficult to pinpoint which ones may have a beneficial effect on rheumatic disorder. Furthermore, if any benefits were observed they were not substantial.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new method of treating rheumatic disorders. The new method proposes combining TENS and ginsenosides. Through the new method, inflammation resulting from rheumatic disorders can be addressed synergistically.